Tres veces
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Una vez está bien, dos es coincidencia, pero a la tercera tiene que hacer algo. En donde Akashi cree que logra ocultar sus inseguridades, pero Kuroko siempre ha sido observador. [AkaKuro Week 2018]


Hola, sigo viva~

Dioses, he tenido esta cuenta más abandonada...

Casi un año sin actualizar na de na. No se crean, sí me da cosita dejar así a medias las cosas, pero el semestre pasado estuvo medio _buff_ y este está pintando peor, casi me titulo y hay mil cosas que tengo que hacer. So no time. Pero, hey, no hay manera de que no participe en la AK Week❤ quería hacerlo los siete días, pero estoy viendo que no se va a poder jaja. Así que a ver. De entrada ya llego tarde al primer día xD sigue siendo 11, pero ya está más cerca de terminar que la chucha xD

So, anyway, dejo esto por aquí~

 **Disclaimer** : obviamente, KnB no es mío.

* * *

 **Tres veces**

La primera vez fueron simplemente a la cancha pública que estaba a cuatro cuadras de la casa de Kagami, porque la suerte había decidido que aquella vez Aomine hiciera los planes y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no podía ser menos original ni creativo.

— ¿Ah? No me importa si no les gusta, siempre vengo aquí.

— Aominecchi, este es un día especial, ¡no vienes solo! —comenzó a reprocharle Kise mientras seguía al aludido, que acababa de entrar a la cancha.

— Tch, Satsuki me obligó a hacer esto, yo no estoy interesado.

— ¡Aominecchi!

— Ehh, yo no quiero jugar, qué fastidio~ —murmuró Murasakibara mientras arrastraba los pies y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— No hay nada qué hacer, Aomine sacó el palillo más corto, nanodayo — respondió Midorima escuchando la silenciosa queja del otro.

— Mine-chin puede elegir a dónde ir, pero no me puede obligar a hacer nada.

El más alto se sentó en una de las bancas y se cruzó de brazos mientras volteaba la cabeza de manera infantil.

— No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, Mukkun~ Con que estés aquí es suficiente.

Momoi se acercó con una sonrisa al de cabello morado y le palmeó el hombro animadamente mientras le ofrecía un dulce. Midorima simplemente suspiró al ver la escena.

— No lo consientas, Momoi.

— También tengo uno para ti, Midorin.

— No lo quiero.

Ella lo ignoró y lo puso de todas formas encima de la gorra que llevaba ese día como amuleto de la buena suerte.

— Hey.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Tetsu-kun? —preguntó ignorándolo nuevamente.

— Atrás. Él y Akashi dijeron que iban a llamar a Kagami, nanodayo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, ambos cruzaron la entrada y se acercaron a ellos mientras Kuroko guardaba su celular. Akashi sonrío cortésmente antes de mirar alrededor.

— Una cancha de baloncesto, ¿eh?

— Al parecer Aomine no tiene nada más en la cabeza — asintió Midorima.

— ¿Kagamin? —preguntó la chica al mismo tiempo que se colgaba ligeramente del brazo de Kuroko.

— En su casa, al parecer piensa que iremos allí más tarde y está escondiendo todas sus cosas.

— Podría haberlo ayudado de haberlo sabido. Me perdí cerca de su casa antes de llegar con ustedes.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Akashi.

— ¿Perdido? Pero si llegaste bastante antes que cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Qué tan temprano saliste de casa, Akashi-kun?

—… Supongo que no mido muy bien el tiempo y las distancias —le respondió a Momoi con una muy leve sonrisa.

— Eres demasiado formal, Akashi.

Kuroko se limitó a observar fijamente el perfil del pelirrojo, hasta que éste se dio cuenta y lo miró también.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Nada- contestó antes de reunirse con Aomine y Kise.

-o-o-

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el balón terminara inexplicablemente en las ramas de uno de los árboles cercanos. Kagami ya había llegado desde hacía un rato y estaba discutiendo con Aomine sobre quién de los dos debía sostener al otro para alcanzarlo.

— ¡No hay manera de que sostenga tu enorme trasero! —gritó Kagami mientras negaba y señalaba a Aomine con el dedo.

— ¡Nadie dijo que lo hicieras! ¡Te dije que me impulsaras con la mano!

— ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¡Murasakibara es más alto!

— ¿Ahh?~ —protestó el aludido— No quiero. Yo ni siquiera estaba jugando

— ¡Con Murasakibara no llegaría al balón, sino a la colmena que hay más arriba!

— Murasakibara-kun, si lo haces superarías a Kagami-kun —comentó Kuroko inocente, como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

— Ehhh~

Sin pensárselo más tiempo, Murasakibara se acercó en dos zancadas a Aomine y lo levantó sobre sus hombros sin que éste pudiera hacer nada más que mirar perplejo al chico de pelo celeste que lo veía desde abajo con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¡Tetsu traidor!

— Alcanza tu balón, Aomine-kun.

— ¡Oi, Murasakibara, bájame!

— Toma el balón de una vez- gruñó el más alto mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Ese no es el balón! —se quejó alejándose lo más que podía del par de abejas que salieron de la colmena.

El resto se rio y se quedó mirando cómo Aomine se las arreglaba para evitar a los insectos y Momoi se dedicó a tomar algunas fotografías con su celular antes de decidir que deberían bajarlo antes de que se infartara.

— Nunca debiste decirle a Tetsu de mi miedo a las abejas- murmuró cuando Murasakibara lo volvió a poner sobre el suelo, más pálido que nunca.

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor, en su mayoría para fastidiarlo, pero Kuroko notó que Akashi permanecía un tanto más alejado, apoyado contra una de las farolas del alumbrado. Dejó al grupo y se acercó a él.

— ¿Akashi-kun?

Él lo miró.

— Ah, Kuroko.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó imitando lo que el otro le había dicho antes.

El pelirrojo sonrió con complicidad.

— Nada.

— ¡Akashicchi! ¡Kurokocchi! —canturreó Kise mientras trotaba hacia ellos— Vamos al departamento de Kagamicchi, ¿vienen?

— Lo lamento, no puedo. De hecho tendría que irme ahora —se disculpó Akashi.

— ¿En serio? Todos tus deberes deben mantenerte muy ocupado.

— … Sí.

Kuroko observó cómo las esquinas de la boca de Akashi se movieron levemente hacia abajo por un instante antes de recuperar su expresión usual. Frunció el ceño y siguió mirándolo intensamente, pero el otro no mostró indicios de notarlo. Finalmente el pelirrojo se volvió a despedir de ambos y se dio la vuelta luego de lanzarle una breve mirada a Kuroko, quien lo siguió con los ojos hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y ya no pudo verlo.

-o-o-

-o-o-

La segunda vez que salieron fue igual.

Cualquiera de los demás podría decir que fue totalmente diferente y que el parque acuático al que los llevó Momoi no tenía nada que ver con la cancha de baloncesto, pero Kuroko sólo podía fijarse en lo que era igual. Akashi. Llegó antes que nadie y se fue antes que nadie. El resto no parecía notar nada extraño en esto, pero al peliceleste le molestaba no poder contentarse con las respuestas "sus obligaciones de heredero lo tienen ocupado" o "seguramente no hacemos el tipo de cosas que lo entretienen" que satisfacían a los demás. Porque él aún podía ver cómo los labios de Akashi se seguían inclinando más hacia abajo que hacia arriba.

-o-o-

-o-o-

La tercera vez Kuroko obtuvo el palillo corto y no lo pensó más de dos segundos antes de elegir el pequeño festival de Kyoto, para que Akashi no pudiera poner la distancia ni sus obligaciones como obstáculo. Ese día salió temprano de su casa para tomar el primer tren y llegar antes de la hora acordada por todos. Apenas empezaba a caer la noche cuando Kuroko finalmente se detuvo frente a la entrada del festival, y técnicamente aún faltaba casi una hora para que comenzaran a aparecer los demás, pero no fue una sorpresa para él encontrarse a cierto pelirrojo que le daba la espalda mientras admiraba un árbol de cerezo que comenzaba a florecer.

Se acercó despacio y sonrió al comprobar que ni siquiera Akashi notaba su presencia si de verdad se proponía ocultarla. Esperó unos segundos a dos pasos de él y luego habló.

— Akashi-kun.

Casi todos habrían dicho que el otro ni se inmutó y que no había el menor rastro de sorpresa en su rostro cuando volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, pero Kuroko no se perdió el ligero y breve estremecimiento de sus dedos y la manera un poco más rápida de lo normal en la que se dio la vuelta, movimientos prácticamente imperceptibles para cualquiera que no hubiera observado a Akashi por años y que no estuviera acostumbrado a su fachada de perfección.

— Llegas temprano. Supongo que tampoco mides muy bien el tiempo y las distancias en Kyoto, Akashi-kun.

— Supongo que no —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Kuroko eliminó la distancia que aún los separaba y se colocó a su lado.

— Hace algunos años tú me dijiste que podía aprovechar mis habilidades para aquello que me interesara —comenzó a decir, con la vista fija en el árbol— y no sólo me funcionó en el baloncesto, ¿sabes?

Podía sentir la mirada de Akashi encima de él, pero aun así continuó mirando hacia enfrente mientras hablaba.

— Ser observador siempre se me ha dado bien, pero sólo lo hago con lo que creo que importa y lo merece. Así que básicamente llevo años observándote, Akashi-kun. Porque me importas y creo que lo mereces.

Kuroko se inclinó para recoger una pequeña flor roja que estaba junto al árbol y se la ofreció a Akashi, finalmente volviendo los ojos hacia él.

— No tienes que apartarte de nosotros o irte pronto porque crees que nos molestas, si te invitamos es porque queremos estar contigo. Cada vez que mantienes tu distancia siento como si te alejaras de nuevo y revivir eso es lo último que quiero. No lo hagas, Akashi-kun. No te odiamos, ni lo hicimos durante el último año de Teiko, nos gustas… A _mí_ de verdad megustas y por eso estoy aquí. Así que déjame mostrarte cuán importante eres en nuestras vidas, y que nosotros somos parte de la tuya también.

Akashi se le quedó mirando ligeramente estupefacto durante unos segundos más en silencio y finalmente suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tomaba la flor de manos de Kuroko.

—… Contigo definitivamente soy un libro abierto, ¿no?

— Más como un tablero con las fichas al descubierto.

Akashi miró a Kuroko y luego a la flor que tenía en la mano, la giró entre los dedos un par de veces y luego alargó el brazo para ponerla por sobre la oreja del peliceleste.

— A veces yo también observo. Y siempre he creído que te queda mejor el rojo.

— Entonces combinamos —respondió el otro sin vacilar y viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Ninguno dijo nada más al respecto durante ese día, pero en ese momento, mientras esperaban juntos al resto, Kuroko estuvo seguro de que el color rojo de las orejas de Akashi no era imaginación suya.

* * *

Y eso.

Ahora, me iré a estudiar para el inevitable examen que me espera mañana💔

Gracias por leer C:~


End file.
